Galacticraft
Subscribe to HB Jango [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwaqHiJmqzaIySpRXOdphVQ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwaqHiJmqzaIySpRXOdphVQ] Galacticraft is a mod by Micdoodle8, of which the primary purpose is to allow the player to craft certain items in order to reach the moon, Mars, or an orbital space station. Space Rockets There are a large amount of different rockets that a player can use to reach different "dimensions" in space. The basic rocket that you can craft is the Tier 1 Rocket, which will allow you to get into orbit to create a space station, or to land on the moon. You will need a NASA Workbench in order to craft a space rocket. Note: the ability to reach Mars has been temporarily disabled by the Galacticraft team. Once you have defeated a moon dungeon, you will recieve a Tier 2 Rocket schematic. Once you put this in a NASA workbench, you will be able to create a Tier 2 rocket which can reach Mars. Once you have defeaded a Martian dungeon, you will receive a Cargo Rocket schematic. Once built, this will allow you to send cargo between dimensions without actually piloting the rocket yourself. Note ends------------------------------------------------------------------------ In order to launch a rocket, you will need to create some rocket launch pads. After placing 9 of them in a 3x3 pattern, it will change texture, and you will be able to place a rocket on it. Put a fuel loader next to it, and it will connect to the launch pad, allowing you to fuel your rocket. Oxygen Equipment Base There are two essential pieces of equipment that you will need when constructing a base on a different planetery body; an oxygen collector, and an oxygen distributer. Essential: The collector needs to be placed near leaves, and to be provided with power, before it will start collecting oxygen. Once it is active, you can attach an oxygen pipe to connect the collector to the bubble distributor. The distributor also requires power, and once provided with power and oxygen, will generate a bubble of oxygen. In this area, players can take off their oxygen equipment without the risk of suffication. Going outside the bubble again requires you to put your oxgen gear back on again. Highly Recommended: Oxygen compressor - this will allow you to refill your oxygen tanks as long as the block has energy and oxygen. If you do not have a bubble distributor set up, do not take off both your tanks to refill them, otherwise you may suffocate. Medium Priority: Oxygen sealers: combined with airlocks, oxygen sealers will allow you to seal entire rooms that are encompassed within an oxygen bubble. It is essential that there are no open spaces, otherwise you will be unable to seal the room. If the room is too big, it may not work either. If you are bringing power and/or oxygen pipes through the wall, use the sealable aluminium wire/oxygen pipe block, which will keep the air in, while allowing these resources to be transported through the area. Requires oxygen and power. Low Priority: Oxygen decompressor - takes air out of tanks. Useful if your base is entirely sealed and oxygen filled, and you have a large number of filled air tanks. Requires power, outputs air. Oxygen detectors - outputs redstone power when oxygen is detected, does not output a signal when there is no oxygen around. Requires neither power nor air. Oxygen storage module - Allows you to store excess oxygen. "Requires" air, does not require power. Personal You will need all of these in order to get to, and survive on, the moon (excluding the frequency module) Oxygen mask - glass panes around an iron helmet Oxygen tanks - use an oxygen compressor in order to fill them up Oxygen gear - takes air from tanks to helmet Parachute - without this, you will crash land on the planet, and die. You can dye your parachute any colour you like. Frequency module - allows you to hear sounds on planets without air. Locations added by Galacticraft Moon Mars - (dependent on version of Voltz) Orbital Space Station Category:Galacticraft